Midnight
by Dellaween
Summary: Nunca sabes que secretos puede guardar la noche, jamás cruza por tu mente que hay algo ahí afuera, mientras duermes... alguien podría estar observándote. Y tú ¿Lo habías pensado? AU.
1. Malos Recuerdos

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 **N/A:** Éste fic es una adaptación del fic del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, muchas cosas no se apegarán a la realidad de los personajes creados por Rowling, ni personalidades, ni edades. Aún así, espero que puedan darle una oportunidad.

* * *

 **Midnight.**

Respira…  
Profundo y lentamente…  
Como si nada malo pasara…  
Como si todo estuviese en calma…  
Media noche, ven y cúbrelo todo a mí alrededor…  
Que no importe nada más que el sonido de mi voz…  
Destruye todo rastro de que un día existió….  
El sonido de nuestro pecado.

Complétame, no importa donde, complementa el sonido del silencio, construye el camino que nos llevará a la destrucción.

Siénteme, con todo tus sentidos, tócame, como si jamás me hubieses tocado, sostenme, como si de ello dependiera todo.

Mírame, como si fuera un cielo poblado de estrellas, sonríeme, como si la felicidad existiera, deséame, como si no poseyeras.

Cúbreme, del viento solitario, piénsame, como si no estuviera, suplícame, como si tu necesidad de mí fuera cierta.

Escúchame, que siempre estoy ahí, murmúrame, como si fuera el único que de ti entendiera, susurra mi nombre, porque por mí estás muerta.

 **Capítulo 01: Malos Recuerdos.**

Disfrutaba la soledad, jamás se había puesto a pensar qué clase de soledad era la que le agradaba, no había diferencia entre la soledad, al menos eso pensaba, pero desde hacía cinco años, Ginevra Weasley había encontrado aquella pequeña línea que dividía la soledad que disfrutaba, y la soledad que dolía. Era completamente invisible, que fácilmente la cruzas sin fijarte, y ahora eso pasaba, le dolía estar sola, le dolía mirar atrás y ver que no había nadie para ella, la soledad no era tan cómoda.

Había pensado que el único hecho de que disfrutaba su soledad, era porque su madre siempre la acompañó en ella, era absurdo, la soledad no es así, y ahora lo sabía, odiaba la soledad, la odiaba tanto.

Miró a través del ventanal que daba hacia el río Anker, admiró un momento en silencio, hacía tanto tiempo que no venía a Staffordshire, que no podía sentirse como en casa, le era imposible sentirse así.

Cruzó la estancia y subió a su habitación, se recostó sobre la cama con ropa de cama rosa, hacía diez años que se había ido con su madre a Londres y se había olvidado de Staffordshire, había dejado atrás todo el daño que su padre le había hecho, a ella y a su madre. Y ahora estaba ahí, viviendo con ese hombre que tanto daño causó.

No tenía nada que ofrecerle esa ciudad, la detestaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas marcharse lejos, quería ir con su madre, pero eso era imposible, ella estaba muerta, no pudo superar el cáncer, y hacía un par de días había muerto, una batalla que duró cinco años, los suficientes para hacerla reflexionar sobre la vida. Su madre le había pedido en su último día que perdonara a su padre, que intentara ser feliz, que el daño hecho no puede cambiarse, tampoco olvidarse, sin embargo, puede perdonarse, las grandes personas perdonan, pero ella no era una gran persona, ella era egoísta y rencorosa, y no quería cambiar eso.

Hay cosas que te protegen de salir lastimados, hacía diez años había perdido a su padre, tal vez no de la forma en la que ahora perdió a su madre, y le había dolido, y ahora, todo en ella estaba roto y deshecho, le dolía pensar, recordar, no había ningún pensamiento libre de esos malos recuerdos, ver a tus seres queridos morir lentamente, es algo que va apagando tu espíritu, que va secando tu esperanza, sólo quieres arrancarles el dolor, pero aun así, eres lo suficiente egoísta como para quererlos ahí, junto a ti, y que nunca se fueran de tu lado. Al menos. Eso era lo que Ginevra sentía todo el tiempo, cuando su madre enfermó, una parte de ella quería que su madre no sintiera dolor, pero la mayor parte de ella, deseaba que su madre viviera, se quedara con ella.

Nunca deseamos alejarnos de nuestros seres queridos, si por nosotros fuera, todos ellos vivirían por siempre, viven, en nuestros corazones y nuestras mentes entonces, ¿Por qué eso no le era suficiente a ella? Claro. Porque ella quería sentir el calor de los brazos de su madre alrededor de ella, deseaba poder tocarla, besarla y sobretodo, saberla cerca, no sólo espiritual, sino físicamente. Que feo era perder a alguien. Pero era peor verlo caer de la plenitud a la nada.

—Ginny –le habló su padre –es hora de que bajes a desayunar.  
—No tengo hambre –musitó –y no digas que lo necesito, porque lo sé, pero no tengo hambre –concluyó.  
—Sé que todo esto es diferente y nuevo para ti Ginny –expresó su padre.  
— ¿Qué es nuevo para mí? –Levantó la vista para verlo – ¿ver morir a alguien que amo? ¿Eso es nuevo para mí papá? –interrogó molesta.  
—El cambio –le explicó el hombre –y perder a alguien que amamos siempre es nuevo, aunque lo pasemos millones de veces –la observó –jamás estamos listos para perder a alguien cercano cariño –le otorgó una sonrisa resignada –y no es necesario que te lo diga porque lo sabes, y no insistiré en el desayuno –ella lo observó –sé que comerás cuando estés lista y lo creas prudente.

Caminó a lo largo de su nueva escuela, o tal vez no tan nueva, tenía un par de días en ella, sin embargo, le faltaba interés para integrarse al mundo ajetreado y prometedor de consuelo, al menos consuelo barato e hipócrita de chicas de su edad, dudaba encontrar a alguien digno para llamar amigo.

—Qué tan extraño se siente ser nuevo –le dijo alguien sentándose junto a ella.  
—Es como un primer día de clases –contestó –no conoces a nadie, salvo que todos se conocen y te miran como el juguete nuevo.  
—Tiene que ser bastante jodido eso ¿no? –sonrió.  
—Depende a que le llames bastante jodido –comentó sin ánimo.  
—Soy Neville –se presentó formalmente, o bueno, lo intentó.  
—Ginevra –contestó.  
—Creo que lo que realmente tienes no es nada que ver con ser visto como el juguete nuevo ¿no es así? –sonrió.  
—Eres bastante observador –se burló.  
—Bueno, te diré que voy muy rápido y que no me importa, antes de que tú me lo digas –ella le sonrió y volteo a verlo.

Neville era un chico alto, de cabello rubio y con ojos amables, blanco y se veía simpático; más no lo aseguraba.

—No soy tan grosera –contestó.  
—Eso es bueno, es difícil conseguir a alguien decente aquí –bromeó.  
—La gente es un poco injusta –le dijo.  
—Bueno, así es la vida a los 18 años –se encogió de hombros.  
— ¿Por qué te acercaste? –preguntó sin ocultar ese tono serio y un tanto agresivo.  
—Te vi sola, desde que llegaste estás sola, y bueno, desde que mi mejor amigo me dejó… estoy solo –se encogió de hombros.  
— ¿Qué clase de amigo? –preguntó, Neville se encogió de hombros ante su sarcasmo.  
—Se suicidó hace una semana –musitó él.  
—Lo siento tanto –se disculpó de inmediato.

Así que comprendió, ella se sentía triste, sola y abandonada por su madre, y tal vez… era como Neville se sentía así, ella no sabía que era perder a un amigo, pero se imaginaba que era lo más espantoso que pudiese pasar, perder a alguien cercano siempre dolía, no importaba si no los unía la sangre.

—No te preocupes –indicó Neville –yo también me preguntó lo mismo, que clase de amigo fue él al dejarme, pero sobretodo, me pregunto qué clase de amigo era yo al no ayudarlo a superar su problema.  
—A veces… no puedes ayudarles, aunque lo desees con toda el alma Neville.  
—Lo sé, pero esa culpabilidad no deja de estar presente.  
—Te comprendo más de lo que crees Neville, nunca he perdido a un amigo, pero perdí a mi madre y eso… bueno, duele y mucho.  
—Ahora no me siento tan solo –le sonrió.  
—Me alegra que no te sientas solo Neville.

Neville resultó ser una buena compañía, se sintió relajada por primera vez y pudo comer un poco de lo que estaba en su charola, después del descanso, se toparon en una clase, se sentaron juntos.

—Me alegra que podamos ser amigos –volvió a sonreír.  
—A mí también me alegra encontrar a un amigo Neville –le admitió –no pensé que lo encontraría tan rápido, para ser honesta –se encogió de hombros.  
—Bueno, creo que eres la persona que yo había estado esperando por todo este tiempo, realmente estar junto a ti es diferente, se siente diferente –lo observó sorprendida –no, no me malentiendas –le aclaró –no en ese aspecto, sin embargo creo que eres la única que comprendería mi escandalosa vida.  
—No creo que pueda ser tan escandalosa –sonrió divertida.  
—Es verdad –la observó –sólo bromeaba.

Su perspectiva había cambiado un poco, ahora creía fervientemente que no la pasaría tan mal estando ahí, al menos no en lo que podía marcharse, sólo tres años, tenía que soportar tres años y podría irse de Staffordshire, de la casa de su padre, alejar a ese hombre de ella y todo lo que tuviese que ver con su vida, pero en lo que esos tres años pasaban, tenía alguien con quien compartir un poco de su tiempo.

Se retorció en la cama, se sentía extrañamente incómoda, abrió los ojos, era la media noche, no comprendía a que se debía todo esto, pero se sentía extrañamente incómoda y vulnerable, extrañamente vulnerable.

Encendió la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche, tomó la jarra con agua y sirvió un poco en el vaso, observó a su alrededor, todo estaba en silencio, quieto, era su imaginación y nada más, tal vez el hecho de que se sintiera más relajada y aun no fuera ni una semana, la hizo sentirse culpable.

—No te estoy olvidando pronto mamá –susurró –eso puedo jurarlo, sigues haciéndome la misma falta, no lo dudes.


	2. Sobreviviendo

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 **N/A:** Éste fic es una adaptación del fic del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, muchas cosas no se apegarán a la realidad de los personajes creados por Rowling, ni personalidades, ni edades. Aún así, espero que puedan darle una oportunidad.

Bueno, es el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews.

 _ **Morella Malfoy**_ ; posiblemente el hecho de que nadie maneje a Arthur como una persona desagradable es porque su personalidad bonachona y amable de los libros, así que algunos no conciben la idea de hacerlo el malo; y gracias, espero poder hacer algo original para el Drinny.

* * *

 **Capítulo 02: Sobreviviendo.**

La vida se había vuelto más llevadera, ya no se sentía tan sola, a pesar de que en casa lo estaba, Neville a pesar de ser su amigo, no quería ir a su casa, prefería que se reunieran fuera de clases en el lugar al que solía ir con su amigo, era un lugar bonito, en el río Anker, se sentaban a admirar el agua y hablar de nada y todo, Neville era… interesante, por decirlo de alguna forma

—Deberías tomar pastillas para dormir –le aconsejó Neville.

—Debería, pero mi padre me dice que no las necesito, que son… causa de mi estrés y mi obstinación al sentirme culpable por estar olvidando a mi madre.

—No creo que la estés olvidando –contestó su amigo –la tristeza se sigue reflejando en tus ojos, pero deberías dejar de llorarle –Ginny volteó a verlo –vamos Ginny –sonrió Neville y se encogió de hombros –mi abuela dice que cuando les lloras los aferras aquí y no los dejas irse, debe ser feo quedarse aquí, atrapado porque alguien no ha dejado de llorarte –la observó serio.

—Tal vez tengas razón –le sonrió –intentaré recordar todos los buenos momentos que pasé con ella, que créeme que son bastantes.

—Eso suena mejor –contestó su amigo mirando en un punto perdido hacia el río.

— ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó ella acercándose a él.

—En lo horrible que tiene que ser no poder cruzar –explicó sin mirarla.

—Bueno, necesitarías una lancha –sonrió.

—Me quedé pensando en el tema de tu madre –le sonrió –si yo estuviera en su lugar… tal vez… me hubiese vuelto loco, bueno, tal vez, no sé si los fantasmas puedan trastornarse.

—Me imagino que no pueden hacer muchas cosas –se encogió de hombros –pero llorarles no es la única forma de retenerlos, recuerdo haber escuchado que cuando tienen asuntos pendientes… no pueden irse hasta completarlos

—Lo sé –dijo Neville y volteó a verla con una sonrisa extraña en los labios –pero me refiero a que… bueno, tiene que ser espantoso que alguien te retenga.

—Bueno, entonces a ti te parece espantoso que alguien te quiera y te llore ¿no? –indagó un tanto ofendida.

—Quiérelos sin aferrarte a ellos, ámalos sabiendo que un día se alejarán, no te aferres a ellos como te aferras a lo material –le sonrió.

—De nuevo tienes razón –suspiró — ¿tú no te aferraste a nadie?

—sigo aquí ¿no es así? –Le sonrió –tengo que irme Ginny –se levantó Neville y comenzó a alejarse.

— ¿Seguro? Podemos ir a mi casa y pedir pizza –insistió.

—Por el momento no Ginny –dijo educandamente el rubio.

—Bien –dijo derrotada.

Neville se alejó rápidamente del lugar, conocía muy bien, Ginevra se sentía tan bien estando con Neville, pero a veces sus actitudes eran extrañas.

Estuvo un rato más ahí, admirando en silencio el paisaje, le iba a costar mucho dejar de extrañar a su madre o mejor dicho, dejar de llorarle, había cosas que ella no controlaba, su necesidad del cariño, sus lágrimas, eran dos cosas que le eran imposibles de controlar, se había vuelto tan vulnerable, y aunque intentaba ser fuerte mientras estaba en la escuela y no llorar, a veces, tenía que huir al baño y llorar en silencio, jamás había estado tan sentimental como desde que murió su madre, y bueno, ella lo entendía, era su madre, más no un extraño ajeno a ella.

—Hola cariño –saludó su padre con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola –comentó desganada y dejó sus cosas en el suelo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Es un poco tarde, me preocupé un poco.

—Estaba en el río –lo miró –pensando.

—Deberías evitar ese lugar –le aconsejó tranquilo.

— ¿Por qué? –giró hasta él por su tono serio.

—La gente dice cosas de ese lugar –dijo sin darle importancia.

— ¿Cómo qué cosas? –Insistió –que los jóvenes se van a besuquear y tener sexo –le sonrió divertida.

—No –negó su padre –bueno, yo no creo en eso, pero recuerdo que cuando eras pequeña te asustaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con suspenso.

— ¿Y ese lugar tiene que ver algo con suspenso? –interrogó.

—Muchos dicen que ocurre algo extraño, ya sabes, ese tipo de mitos urbanos que yo en lo personal no creo.

—Haces bien –se sentó en la silla del comedor –ahí no pasa nada, es un lugar bastante común, bonito y tranquilo, es un buen lugar para pensar.

—Sólo quería decirte, luego me culparías porque no te avisé –concluyó.

—Tienes razón, y gracias por eso.

—Le pregunté a un amigo mío en el hospital –continúo su padre cambiando de tema –sobre tus problemas de sueño, dijo que intentes poner un poco de alcohol en la tina mientras te duchas, que procures que el agua esté lo más caliente que la toleres, y que te des un baño preferentemente antes de dormir.

—Gracias –le sonrió –espero que eso funcione.

Cenaron en silencio, desde hacía dos días se sentía un poco más cómoda de compartir un rato con su padre, aun no lo perdonaba, pero… era lo único que le quedaba, ¿quería perderlo realmente? No. No quería quedarse completamente sola, iba a aferrarse a todo lo que pudiera para no ser sumergida en la agonía del dolor y desprecio, no debería aferrarse, recordó las palabras de Neville, pero era una persona necesitada de algo de estabilidad, y desde hacía dos días su padre le brindaba esa estabilidad, además, siempre se había comportado amable con ella, preocupado, le importaba a su padre; de eso no tenía duda.

Tomó la ducha como su padre le dijo, pero se dedicó un poco a hacer tarea, la poca que tenía, se concentró tanto resolviendo y contestando, que sólo se movió de la silla cuando se sintió incómoda, giró hacia la puerta de su habitación, la madera crujía como si alguien estuviera haciendo un largo recorrido desde el pasillo hasta la parte baja, frunció el ceño ¿a qué hora su padre había vuelto a salir? Porque… desde que lo oyó subirse, no lo había vuelto a escuchar, dio un brinco cuando escuchó la puerta que daba al patio golpear al cerrarse, se asomó, su cuarto tenía vista hacia el río Anker, vio la sombra de alguien alejarse rumbo al río, se puso un suéter y bajó, la puerta estaba cerrada y no había ni rastros de que alguien hubiese salido recientemente al menos no en los anteriores minutos, volvió a fruncir el ceño, miró sobre su hombro, sentía como si alguien hubiese seguido sus pasos, pero estaba completamente sola, volteo de nuevo hacia la puerta y vio a alguien golpear con las palmas de la mano los vidrios, cayó al suelo asustada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó su padre encendiendo la luz.

—Papá –musitó, nadie estaba detrás de la puerta, pero ella podía jurar que alguien había golpeado la puerta, alguien furioso.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –volvió a preguntar y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—No sé, alguien… vi a alguien –le dijo.

—Es media noche Ginny –le dijo su padre –nadie camina solo a media noche, al menos no por aquí –la tranquilizo –debe ser que no has dormido bien.

—Sí, debe ser eso –contestó tranquila y volvió la mirada hacia la puerta.

Regresó con su padre a la parte de arriba, entró y se recargó en la puerta, caminó hasta la ventana, todo estaba tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero no estaba tan cómoda, se sentía acosada, por alguna extraña razón, tenía miedo en ese momento.

—Mamá –susurró –te extraño tanto, no dejes que nada le pase a papá –dijo cayendo lentamente en un profundo sueño.

Ginevra era una chica común, que desarrollaba rápidamente lazos con las personas, le gustaba sentirse parte de algo o alguien, tal vez por eso se volvió rápidamente amiga de Neville, o se encariñó con su padre pronto, no podía odiar a nadie aunque así se lo propusiera, era inocente, torpe y un poco miedosa, nada que los demás tomaran como virtudes, todo en ella eran defectos bien marcados y detallados, por eso, sólo Neville era su amigo, y cuando este no iba, se sentía más sola de lo que su pecho se sentía.

Despertó temprano, se ducho y bajo a desayunar, después de eso, caminó a la escuela, estaba cerca, en diez minutos podía llegar caminando, así que caminó pensativa por lo de ayer, todo mundo parecía tenerle un respeto a ese lugar, más a las zonas cercanas al río, había muchos accidentes, algunos se perdían, otros morían ahogados, pero como lo había dicho su padre, ahora la mayoría lo veía como algo mítico y "sagrado" ridiculeces de los habitantes, murmuró en su mente.

—Hola –saludó Neville cuando se toparon en los casilleros.

—Hola –dijo ella seria.

— ¿No pudiste dormir de nuevo? –preguntó.

—Bueno, un poco, pero no he podido descansar como se debe.

—Que insoportable es cuando no puedes dormir –se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón –sonrió.

—Te noto extraña ¿paso algo? –caminaron rumbo al aula.

—En realidad, creo que esa casa está mal construida –mintió, se sentiría como una completa idiota al decirle a Neville que algo dentro de ella la mantenía alerta de todo lo que había estado pasando desde que llegó, jamás le había tenido miedo a la media noche, pero… desde que regresó a Staffordshire, algo extraño pasaba.


	3. Sombras Borrosas

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 **N/A:** Éste fic es una adaptación del fic del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, muchas cosas no se apegarán a la realidad de los personajes creados por Rowling, ni personalidades, ni edades. Aún así, espero que puedan darle una oportunidad.

Tercer capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews.

* * *

 **Capítulo 03: Sombras Borrosas.**

Caminó pensativa hasta su casa, ese día no había ido Neville a la escuela, así que había tenido tiempo para pensar por fin en algo que no fuera la muerte de su madre, que rondaba su cabeza, y estaba preocupada, ¿Qué podía ser? ¿A qué se debía esos sucesos a media noche? Siempre se sentía extraña y vigilada, en un inicio quiso pensar que era su madre la que cuidaba de ella, pero eso le infundía miedo, no seguridad como seguramente su madre le inspiraría, eso la aterraba a tal grado de no querer dormir, jamás se había sentido como un imán hacia lo desconocido, incluso siempre pensó que era cosas de películas, aunque esas películas le daban miedo, podía atribuirlo a la buena dirección y a la buena trama de la película, pero ahora las historias de terror de las pantallas se estaban instalando en su vida real, y eso no le agradaba.

Dejó sus cosas en el mismo lugar, abrió la puerta que daba al patio que a su vez, se conectaba al río Anker, se acercó a la orilla ¿Qué tenía ese lugar? Suspiró, la verdad es que lo único que le inspiraba era tranquilidad, giró sobre sus talones una vez más, observó la casa y sonrió, tal vez sólo era su imaginación, levantó la vista, era un bello día soleado que la hizo sonreír de nuevo, pero esa sonrisa se desdibujó por completo, había alguien en su cuarto, sólo podía ver la sombra de esa persona a través de la ventana, que se volvió borrosa y se alejó de la ventana cuando ella caminó, entró corriendo a su cuarto, la ventana estaba abierta, así que quien fuera que estuviera en su cuarto, había escapado por ella, brincó sobresaltada al escuchar un ruido en la parte inferior, cerró su ventana y bajó corriendo, la puerta estaba abierta y los arbustos se movían, como si alguien estuviese escondido detrás de ellos.

Se acercó lentamente para no hacer ruido, pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente, ese alguien brincó asustándola y haciéndole caer de nueva cuenta al piso, fue tan rápido que sólo vio una sombra borrosa alejarse corriendo, no en dirección al río, sino a otro lugar, pero… podía jurar que ese alguien, era el que la asustó la otra noche al golpear la puerta a mitad de la noche.

Suspiró seria a la hora de cenar, ahora más que nada, estaba convencida de que alguien quería asustarla sólo por ser la nueva, pero tenía dos meses viviendo con su padre, ya no era tan nueva, así que los sustos podían detenerse, un día de estos la iban a matar de un susto, un buen susto, alguien estaba jugando con su mente.

—Tiene que ser alguien muy ágil –se dijo para sí misma mientras iba de un lado a otro en su habitación –alguien demasiado ágil como para salir por la ventana, brincar, esconderse y correr mejor que un atleta olímpico –suspiró –sea quien sea no me agrada, debería buscarse un pasatiempo y dejarme en paz.

Se quedó callada, debería dar parte a las autoridades, porque… ese extraño se había metido a su casa ¿cómo lo había hecho? ¿Sería la primera vez o lo había hecho en repetidas ocasiones? Era imposible de saberlo, su padre salía por la mañana y regresaba por la noche, o salía por la noche y regresaba por el día, si esa persona entraba seguido a su casa, él no iba a saber eso, sólo esperaba que esa persona dejara de venir sabiendo que ya había alguien aparte de ese hombre descuidado.

Suspiró y bajó al escuchar ruidos en la parte de abajo.

—Qué bueno que llegaste papá –dijo aun desde la escalera –tenemos que hablar de algo muy seriamente, ¿papá? –Preguntó al escuchar pasos en la cocina –papá ¿me estás escuchando? –interrogó molesta al escuchar como el refrigerador se cerraba y no podía obtener un _"sí"_ de su padre.

[O]

— ¡Ginevra! –Escuchó a lo lejos — ¡Ginevra por favor! –El tono de súplica lo escuchó más cerca –Ginevra, Dios santo –exclamó su padre cuando ella parpadeo para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz.

— ¿Qué paso? –preguntó.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? –Interrogó su padre — ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –Ginny lo observó, estaba preocupado.

—Bueno, recuerdo que bajé porque escuché que llegaste, te dije que necesitábamos hablar, me molesté porque no pudiste dejar de rebuscar en el refrigerador para contestarme un simple _"Sí"_ y ahora esto –lo miró.

—Ginevra, cuando llegué a casa te encontré inconsciente entre los encimeros y el refrigerador –dijo su padre serio — ¿estás segura que estás bien? –investigó.

—Sí –mintió — ¿llegaste apenas? –lo miró preocupada.

—Tengo no más de cinco minutos aquí –acarició su rostro — ¿estás segura que estás bien?

—Sí papá –suspiró.

La verdad no lo estaba, y comenzaba a dudar que sus facultades mentales estuvieran bien, todo lo que estaba pasando, lo creaba su mente, no podía ser otra cosa más que eso, era la única que los escuchaba y los medio veía, porque lo único que podía ver eran pequeñas sombras borrosas rebuscando en la casa, pero… ¿Qué era lo que buscaban?

Se masajeo las sienes intentando recordar que fue lo que le provocó perder la conciencia tan de golpe, pero sólo recordaba la puerta abierta del refrigerador, se movía un poco queriendo cerrarse y después a su padre suplicándole que reaccionara.

Observó el reloj sobre la mesa, eran las ocho y cuarenta y nueve de la noche, necesitaba contarle a alguien sus problemas, su nuevo y recién adquirido desorden mental, pero si le decía a su padre, sabía que la mandaría al psicólogo de inmediato, y bueno, no dudaba que lo necesitara, y su amigo, Neville era la persona más extraña que conocía, y aunque confiaba en él, no era lo suficiente como para contarle que sentía que algo la asechaba todo el tiempo.

—La cena está lista cariño –indicó su padre tocando la puerta.

—En un momento voy papá –le comentó.

—Bien –contestó y regresó a la parte de abajo.

Ginevra guardó sus cosas del colegio y bajó rumbo a la cocina, habló con su padre de cómo había estado su día, claro que omitiendo la parte de la persona que había entrado a su casa por la tarde, escuchó a su padre contarle como sus días laborales habían mejorado desde que ella había llegado a casa, se sentía bien al saber que su padre no era del todo la cruel persona que pensó que era.

Cuando regresó a su habitación eran casi las once y media de la noche, tenía que dormirse antes de media noche o no podría dormir, siempre le pasaba, y bueno, ese día no sería ninguna excepción, los ruidos en el patio se hicieron presentes al llegar media noche, pero los ignoró, son parte de su imaginación, se repetía a sí misma.

Cerró los ojos y se convenció de que tenía sueño, pero eso no le funcionó, se incorporó asustada cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta, observó el reloj, eran las doce y veinte de la mañana.

— ¡Ginevra! –escuchó que le gritaron pero el grito venía junto a ella, eso era imposible, porque no había nadie junto a ella, sólo la cabecera y la almohada.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, se estaba volviendo loca, primero el golpe en la puerta y después escuchar que la llamaban, se cubrió el rostro estaba preocupada, sin duda tendría que decirle a su padre que tenía problemas mentales, tal vez estaba a tiempo y no fueran serios, volvió a acostarse.

—Todo esto es tu imaginación Ginevra –trató de convencerse a sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos.

— _No, no lo es_ –abrió los ojos de golpe, observó a su alrededor, todo estaba obscuro, pero aun así sabía que en el lugar no había nadie en la habitación, al menos no una persona física.

—Mierda –masculló, encendió la luz de la lámpara junto a ella y caminó hasta sus cosas, tomó su reproductor de música y sus auriculares, puso la música en un volumen bajo pero lo suficiente alto para aislar el ruido exterior, entró a la cama y cerró los ojos.

[O]

La música pareció funcionar las primeras dos semanas, se concentraba en la voz de sus vocalistas favoritos y la música, tenía que admitir que estaba preocupada, Neville no se había aparecido por la escuela por esas dos semanas, se sentía sola, y eso no era muy bueno para ella.

— ¿Qué tal la escuela? –preguntó su padre.

—Bien, aburrida, como siempre.

— ¿Aun sin amigos? –la observó.

—Tengo un amigo –le sonrió –pero no ha ido a la escuela estas dos semanas.

—Me han dicho que te han visto muy sola desde que llegaste –suspiró –me gustaría que te hicieras de amigos cariño y que los trajeras a casa.

—Él no quiere, pero intentaré convencerlo de que venga.


	4. Hola, Extraño

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 **N/A:** Éste fic es una adaptación del fic del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, muchas cosas no se apegarán a la realidad de los personajes creados por Rowling, ni personalidades, ni edades. Aún así, espero que puedan darle una oportunidad.

Cuarto capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews.

* * *

 **Capítulo 04: Hola, Extraño.**

— ¡Ginevra! –Gritó su padre –se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

—Ya voy papá –contestó subiéndose los pantalones.

Se terminó de vestir, eran las siete treinta y nueve de la mañana, se le había hecho tarde ya que no había podido dormir muy bien.

—Nos veremos al rato papá –se despidió y salió muy a prisa.

Era un Jueves bastante soleado, por eso se había vestido tan primaveral, salió al patio y se subió sobre la mesa viendo hacia el edificio esperando a que Neville saliera, pero se recostó un momento sobre la mesa, tenía mucho sueño.

— ¿Muy cansada? –le preguntaron.

— ¡Neville! –gritó emocionada al chico que estaba delante de ella.

—Hola –sonrió.

—Me alegra mucho verte –admitió feliz –te he extrañado tanto últimamente.

—Bueno, mi hermana tuvo un bebé y fuimos a verla a Londres –se encogió de hombros –perdón por no avisarte, pero no recordaba el número de teléfono de tu casa.

—No te preocupes ¿está bien tu hermana y su bebé? –preguntó Ginny emocionada.

—Sí, todo bastante bien, creo que le caí muy bien a la niña.

—Me alegro –sonrió y volteó hacia el edificio.

Algo en él llamó su atención, un chico estaba hablando con un profesor, traía jeans azul marino, converse negros, una playera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero, las gafas de gota las tenía aun puestas, le llamó la atención en ese momento, él sólo asentía a lo que le decía el profesor, y sonrió cuando se percató que ella lo estaba viendo tan atenta, que había ignorado a Neville.

— ¿Qué llamó tanto tu atención? –le preguntó Neville y volteó hacia el edificio.

—Bueno, ¿sabes quién es el chico que habla con aquél profesor? –le sonrió.

—Sí, es mayor, su hermano tiene nuestra edad –contestó Neville encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y quién es su hermano? –preguntó sorprendida.

—El de allá –señaló Neville al chico.

— ¿Es en serio? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, es en serio.

—Pues son completamente diferentes –le admitió.

—Se llama Orión –comentó Neville.

—Tener sus años aquí tiene sus ventajas ¿no es así? –sonrió.

—Ciertamente si –comentó sin darle importancia.

—Luce bastante atractivo –señaló Ginny –al menos de lejos.

—Bueno, pronto lo veras de cerca, porque ya nos vio y viene hacia acá.

— ¿Qué? –volteó asustada para ver a Neville.

—Es cierto, y que evites voltear no hará que cambie de opinión Ginny, ya te vio observándolo.

—Demonios –masculló nerviosa y le dio un trago a su jugo.

—Hola –escuchó la voz del chico — ¿Por qué tan sola? –indagó.

— ¿Disculpa? –Ginny volteo a verlo sorprendida.

—Sí, porque estás tan sola ¿cómo te llamas? –la interrogó.

—Sólo dile que se vaya por donde vino –murmuró Neville y Ginny volteo a verlo molesta haciendo que el chico volteara también –bueno, si te gusta deberías decirle tu nombre y no mirarme de esa forma.

—Por Dios ¡no me gusta! –exclamó nerviosa.

—Es bueno saberlo –sonrió el chico junto a ella –no me has contestado, oh claro, no hablas con extraños, soy Draco, Draco Malfoy –le tendió la mano.

—Ginevra –la estrechó.

—Mi hermano solía sentarse en esta mesa ¿lo sabías? –preguntó.

—No, pero ahora lo sé.

—Eres la chica extraña que no le habla a nadie y se la pasa hablando con su torpe amigo ¿no? Amigo que para todos es invisible –Sonrió y dirigió su vista a Neville un poco confundido –sin ofenderte, claro, me pareces interesante, aunque a los demás les des un poco de miedo.

—Tu comentario me ofendió –soltó ella molesta.

—Lo siento, es sólo que me dejé guiar por lo que me dijeron de ti los amigos de mi hermano.

—Bueno, tu hermano es obvio que ocupa lentes, al igual que sus amigos –contestó molesta.

—Oh, sí, de hecho los usa, mira –señaló al chico castaño de lentes, estaba sentado junto al chico que ella había pensado que era su hermano –es un poco miope.

—Pensé que era el que estaba junto –expresó mirando a Neville.

—Yo no te dije que era ese Ginny –dijo Neville molesto.

—Debiste decir es el chico de cabello peinado como Barbie y los lentes –le dijo molesta.

—Bueno, sin duda tu comentario es un poco ofensivo para él también –contestó Draco.

—Bueno, lo merece –admitió Ginny dirigiendo su atención a él.

—Bueno, tengo que irme –se puso de pie ya que se había sentado junto a ella.

—Suerte –se despidió.

—Gracias, espero verte pronto Ginevra –le estrechó la mano.

—Ginny –lo corrigió –llámame Ginny.

—Me agrada Ginny –le sonrió –nos veremos, espero que pronto.

—Hasta luego –le sonrió y el chico se alejó poniéndose las gafas.

—Pero que descortés –murmuró Neville molesto.

—Tú no fuiste muy amigable con él, fue bueno que te ignorara –frunció el ceño.

—Pero te coqueteo sin descaro –gruñó.

—Que lo vuelva a hacer –sonrió ella.

Neville estuvo un poco huraño por como lo había tratado Draco, pero Ginny estaba un poco alegre, Draco le había gustado lo suficiente como para querer verlo de nuevo, aunque sería un poco complicado.

—Creo que deberías venir a mi casa un día de estos a cenar Neville –suplicó.

—Ginny, en serio, no puedo, a mis padres no les agrada que vaya a casas ajenas.

—Pero eres mi amigo, mi padre cree que estoy inventándote y que realmente no existes.

—Claro que existo –dijo Neville molesto.

—Yo lo sé, pero él es un poco… cree que sigo mintiendo sobre la muerte de mamá y que eso me evita tener amigos.

—Bueno, cierto, no le hablas a nadie más que a mí.

—Bueno, tú eres diferente a ellos.

—Tú también eres diferente a ellos –le sonrió –pero no puedo ir a tu casa a cenar, lo siento, nos veremos mañana.

—Adiós –dijo triste.

Sonrío al ver al hermano de Draco correr a la puerta, caminó resignada, tenía que convencer a Neville de que fuera a su casa un día de estos a cenar, sonrió al ver a Draco, estaba sobre una moto, por un momento pensó que esperando a su hermano, pero el chico emprendió el camino con otro chico, caminó hasta Draco y le sonrió.

—Hola Ginny –le sonrió.

—Hola –contestó viendo la moto.

—Oh, la moto, quería saber si podía llevarte a tu casa –le propuso.

—Mi casa está a la vuelta de la escuela –contestó.

—Vamos en serio –intentó animado.

—Es en serio, me hago diez minutos caminando –le sonrió.

—Bueno, entonces… podríamos tomar el camino largo ¿te parece?

—Te acabo de conocer ¿lo sabes? –preguntó.

—Claro que lo sé, pero de alguna forma tenemos que conocernos más ¿no lo crees? Y bueno… si quieres que me regrese al colegio puedo hacerlo si eso te agrada más –comentó divertido.

—Bien –aceptó.

—Sube.

—Haré lo que pueda, soy una torpe –le advirtió.

—No te preocupes.

Draco arrancó la moto después de que le paso el casco haciendo que ella lo abrazara asustada, olía bastante bien, se podía acostumbrar al calor que Draco expedía.

—Te ayudaré –le dijo cuándo intentó bajarse de la moto –si planeas caerte, procura que sea en mis brazos.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida y perdió el poco equilibrio que había conseguido y se cayó, pero no en los brazos de Draco.

—Mis brazos estaban hacia el frente, no hacia un lado –le sonrió divertido –ahora te ayudo a levantarte.

—Gracias –le dijo y tomó su mano –pensé que iríamos a mi casa –lo observó.

—Nunca me dijiste tu dirección –argumentó lógicamente –además, te pedí el camino largo ¿o prefieres directamente ir a tu casa y dejarme vagar por las calles yo solo? –interrogó con una notable diversión.

—Deberías dejar de burlarte de los extraños –dijo molesta –nunca sabes que harán.


	5. Tercer Contacto

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 **N/A:** Éste fic es una adaptación del fic del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, muchas cosas no se apegarán a la realidad de los personajes creados por Rowling, ni personalidades, ni edades. Aún así, espero que puedan darle una oportunidad.

Quinto capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews.

* * *

 **Capítulo 05: Tercer Contacto.**

— ¿Eres muy peligrosa entonces? –le interrogó.

—Bueno, podría sofocarte e irme corriendo –argumentó en su defensa.

—Sí, posiblemente eso me mande al hospital y tenga que hacer un retrato hablado… pero tomando en cuenta que una chica me sofocó, preferiría mentir y decir que sin querer tropecé con el puño de una furiosa chica.

—Eso es menos creíble –sonrió ella.

—Tienes razón, por favor no me golpees.

—Intentaré, pero no aseguro nada —le contestó.

—Bien, con la promesa tengo, pero ven, vamos –la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta una banca del pequeño parque.

Estuvieron un largo rato hablando de sus intereses, sólo para conocerse más, según Draco, y bueno, dejando de lado que fuera grosero con Neville hacia unas horas, con ella era amable, él era bastante inteligente y entretenido, sin mencionar un poco nerd, pero lo disimulaba bastante bien intentando ser rebelde.

— ¿Alguien te cree? –curioseó Ginny.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó él sorprendido.

—Que eres un chico rebelde que va por la vida haciendo y deshaciendo sin importarle nada –lo observó.

—Soy un chico rebelde –contestó.

—Perdón –se disculpó –no quería incomodarte, lo siento en verdad.

—No te preocupes –la observó –en realidad soy un chico rebelde Ginny, pero no con todos soy de esa manera.

—Así que tu plan es sólo sacar de quicio a tus padres y conquistar chicas con tu finta de chico sexy, rudo y rebelde –indagó.

— ¿Soy sexy? –preguntó volteando a verla con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, supongo que para alguna que otra chica lo eres –prosiguió nerviosa –pero no implica que tus encantos seduzcan a todas las chicas de Staffordshire.

—Así que no solo soy sexy, sino que también hago uso de mis " _encantos_ " para seducir chicas ¿eh?

—Bueno –dudó un segundo y observó hacia el banco de enfrente.

[O]

— ¿Estás bien? –Preguntaron –levántate despacio, vamos, despacio –le dijeron — ¿no te golpeaste la cabeza? –Volvieron a preguntarle –Ginny, este sería un buen momento para que me contestes, ya lograste asustarme lo suficiente.

— ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó abriendo los ojos.

—Recostada en una banca en un parque –contestó apresurado –iba a llevarte a tu casa, pero tomando en cuenta que conduzco una maldita motocicleta y que estabas inconsciente creí que sería una mala idea.

—No sabes donde vivo –contestó concluyendo.

—Bueno, eso también ¿estás bien? –Se acercó más a ella –dime por favor que no te hiciste daño.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? –interrogó agarrando su cabeza, tenía un severo dolor.

—Creo que mis encantos te hicieron perder el conocimiento.

—No –negó –aun sé que dos más dos son cuatro.

— ¡Oh vamos! Eso no fue gracioso –se quejó Draco y se sentó junto a ella.

—Lo siento, pero en serio ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Bueno, hablábamos de mis encantos y después quedaste inconsciente por un tiempo, la gente nos ve raro por eso –le dijo haciéndole notar que las pocas personas los observaban atentos.

—Vaya, sí que es incómodo –se quejó al sentirse acosada por todas las miradas, posó sus ojos en todas las personas.

Se quedó quieta, detrás de unos estudiantes vio algo, la misma sombra que había visto en su cuarto, en realidad todas las sombras eran casi iguales ¿cómo estaba segura que era la misma? Bueno, ciertamente, lo intuía, se movió lentamente de un extremo al otro, como una lenta caminata, algo le decía que fuera lo que fuera esa cosa… la observaba atentamente como ella.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Draco la tomó por el hombro, volteo a verlo un segundo y cuando regresó la vista, la sombra no estaba, bien, la única vez que no huía al momento que ella la veía y la perdía de vista pero ¿que esperaba? ¿Seguir la sombra? Eso era imposible y un tanto idiota, algo en ella que era poco natural, era la curiosidad, la curiosidad era su peor enemiga, Ginevra jamás era curiosa en temas de fantasmas y todo eso, había visto demasiadas películas de terror como para saber que la curiosidad era la perdición de los protagonistas, y no iba a cometer el mismo error que ellos.

— ¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntarle Draco.

—Sí, muy bien, pero creo que debería irme a casa –se puso de pie.

—Yo te llevo –se ofreció –sólo aférrate más a mí, no quiero que te desmayes y termines a mitad de la calle.

—Sin duda eso sería malo –admitió.

— ¿Segura que estás bien? –tomó su mejilla e inspeccionó sus pupilas.

—Mejor que bien –expresó sonrojada.

— ¿No tienes alguna enfermedad? –interrogó.

—Por el momento no –que ella supiera, le recalcó su subconsciente.

—Bien, entonces… vamos.

Regresaron hasta la moto y la ayudó a subir, Ginny le dijo su dirección y él fue directo a su casa, no tardaron mucho, no estaban tan lejos.

—Fue una cita bastante extraña –le indicó Draco siguiéndola hasta la puerta.

— ¿Cita? –Giró a verlo –sólo dimos una vuelta, me desmayé y me trajiste a casa.

—Sí, sí, de acuerdo, omití el término cita cuando te pedí que fueras conmigo, temía que salieras corriendo.

—Sin duda ahora desapareceré corriendo –le dijo y abrió la puerta.

—Así que supongo que no eres la clase de chicas que permite que le roben un beso ¿cierto? –preguntó.

—Si lo intentas… –se quedó sin oxígeno cuando Draco acercó su rostro deliberadamente al de ella.

—Veo que por fin llegaste cariño –dijo su padre detrás de ella.

—Sí papá –contestó y se alejó de Draco que a su vez dirigió su vista al padre de Ginny.

— ¿No piensas presentarnos? –interrogó serio y sin alguna señal de estar divertido.

—Claro, Draco, él es mi padre, padre, él es Draco.

—Un placer –dijo Draco sonriendo y extendió su mano.

—Te estaré vigilando muchacho –dijo estrechando la mano de Draco –te espero adentro cariño, para que puedas despedirte mejor.

—Claro papá, gracias –sonrió apenada.

—Hasta luego Sr. –sonrió Draco –vaya, pensé que me golpearía o algo así.

—Yo soy la que te golpeará si vuelves a hacer eso –frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, sólo quería saber qué tan ruda eras, pero creo que mejor ya no lo intento –sonrió divertido –bueno ¿cuándo puedo volver a verte? –interrogó.

—Bueno, tal vez… esto fue suficiente, gracias, lo siento –se disculpó y entró a su casa.

[O]

Despertó sobresaltada a causa de una pesadilla, esa sombra la seguía hasta en sueños, esperó a que su respiración se normalizara, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana sin cortinas, se levantó con la intención de abrir la ventana, estaba sudando a causa del calor o de la pesadilla, no sabía bien, pero quiso abrirla, se quedó quieta al ver esa sombra más detallada junto a la orilla del río Anker, que lentamente fue girando hasta ella, una dentadura blanca se percibió de esa sombra, le estaba sonriendo a ella, se quedó quieta hasta que desapareció, suspiró profundamente y tomó la ventana para levantarla, pero no pudo, sintió claramente como algo la sujetaba de las manos y levantó la vista, la figura de una mujer estaba fuera de su ventana, tenía el rostro curtido, cabello largo y ojos abiertos como platos, le sonrió y pegó su rostro a la ventana haciéndola alejarse por inercia y caer al suelo, esa sonrisa siniestra era algo que difícilmente iba a olvidar, después de todo, prefería las sombras a verlos claramente, volteo aun lado, la sombra frente a su puerta se acercó a ella, volteo de nuevo hasta la ventana esperando porque la mujer que estaba en un minuto en ella, se hubiese ido, como en las películas de terror, pero no era el caso, seguía en ese mismo lugar, con la cabeza ladeada y esa sonrisa funesta, cerró los ojos y gateo hasta su cama, si los ignoraba, tal vez se irían, esperó unos minutos con la respiración agitada y el miedo era algo que podía percibirse en el aire, hasta que se convenció a si misma de que estaba soñando, de que si abría los ojos, se daría cuenta de ello.

—Era sólo un sueño –se dijo a si misma al no ver nada.

— _¿Oh es en serio?_ –escuchó y giró, ese rostro de la ventana, estaba ahora junto a ella, la mujer le sonrió de nuevo.


	6. ¿Puedes Oírme?

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 **N/A:** Éste fic es una adaptación del fic del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, muchas cosas no se apegarán a la realidad de los personajes creados por Rowling, ni personalidades, ni edades. Aún así, espero que puedan darle una oportunidad.

Sexto capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews, y perdón el retraso de actualización.

* * *

 **Capítulo 06: ¿Puedes Oírme?**

Su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera impresionante, golpeaba contra su pecho como si se tratara de un caballo desbocado, estaba cercana a un infarto, la mujer seguía junto a Ginny, con esos ojos extraños, no sabía si se daba cuenta de que podía verla y escucharla, si no lo sabía, podía explicar por qué seguía ahí sonriendo de esa manera siniestra; porque siempre había visto en las películas que los espíritus huían, sólo te daban un segundo para asustarte de muerte y desaparecían. Pero sin embargo este, quería asegurarse de que si muriera.

Giró la vista hasta el techo, sabía que después de ese encuentro, no iba a poder dormir en mucho tiempo, no sólo los veía en la noche, también en el día.

—No hice mis deberes de matemáticas para al rato –se cubrió el rostro – ¿pero que tenía en la cabeza?

—Un lindo chico que te llevó al parque –le susurró con esa voz fría y fantasmal de hacía un momento.

Probablemente si la ignoraba, se marcharía ¿no? No quería nada que ver con los fantasmas, si buscaban redención o lo que fuera que quisieran, Ginny iba a cerrarles la puerta en la cara, por fin comprendió que su vida no era como en las películas de terror. Era peor. Y tenía que dejar de compararla de esa manera, se veía tonta haciendo las comparaciones.

Brincó asustada cuando se giró a apagar la luz, la mujer seguía junto a Ginny, con los ojos muy abiertos y la sonrisa deplorable en los labios ¿acaso buscaba su amistad? Porque el acoso no era una buena forma de iniciar lo que pudiese ser una desquiciada amistad entre un fantasma siniestro y una esquizofrénica nueva.

—Veo que sigues con tus problemas de insomnio cariño –indicó su padre al verla.

—Créeme que no se me quitará si no me drogo papá –suspiró.

—Por cierto –sonrió su padre –me gustaría que invitaras a Draco a cenar esta noche.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida y el sueño huyó de su cuerpo por completo.

—Me gustaría conocerlo mejor –comentó su padre.

—Pues a mí también antes de traerlo a casa –tomó el café de su padre y lo bebió de un solo trago.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de conocerse? –interrogó.

—De hecho, desde ayer, lo vi de casualidad, fue muy grosero con mi amigo –se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías invitarlo de todos modos –sonrió su padre.

—Papá, él no va a mi colegio y…

—Tiene quince minutos esperando a que bajes –la sorprendió.

—Ese tipo está loco papá –se asomó por la ventana de la cocina, Draco estaba ahí, sobre la moto –nos conocimos ayer, y ya cree que puede venir a la casa cuando se le plazca.

—Le interesas, por eso está aquí.

—No creo que eso sea cierto –suspiró.

— ¿Por qué no? –preguntó su padre inquieto.

—Por Dios papá, ¿no se te hace extraño que me persiga después de que le dije que no podíamos volver a vernos? –lo miró –apenas crucé palabra con él ayer.

—Tardaste bastante para volver del colegio, eso les dio mucho tiempo para saber cosas del uno y del otro.

—Bueno, sin duda sabe que tu hija está loca y que se desmaya de la nada –murmuró.

—Y aun así le interesas –expresó su padre divertido –entonces, debe ser el chico correcto ¿no lo crees? –Preguntó.

—Claro que no.

—Vamos cariño, sabe que sufres de desmayos inexplicables, que sales persiguiendo cosas imaginarias y aun así vino por ti, en serio debes interesarle o también está loco, cualquiera de las dos, es una buena señal ¿no lo crees?

—Llegaré tarde al colegio –susurró.

—Claro que no –su padre caminó hasta Ginny, la tomó del brazo, tomó su mochila y la dejó en la puerta.

Draco volteo a verla y sonrió, estaba un poco desesperado, probablemente si hubiese esperado cinco minutos más, él se habría marchado, tenía que abrir la boca frente a su padre.

—Hola –saludo con una sonrisa.

—No sé si mi hija te lo diga –dijo el padre de Ginny y ésta volteo a verlo al igual que Draco –me preguntaba si podrías y querrías venir a cenar esta noche.

—Oh por supuesto –sonrió.

—A las ocho –concluyó –pero no me molestaría si después del colegio tú y Ginny decidieran pasar un rato aquí o fueran a dar una vuelta.

—Muchas gracias ¿Señor?

—Arthur –sonrió –Arthur Weasley.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias Sr. Weasley.

—Ahora márchate, se le hará tarde para la escuela.

—Por supuesto –sonrió — ¿nos vamos?

—Claro –dijo Ginny y comenzó a caminar.

—Hablaba de llevarte –señaló él.

—claro y yo de que te fueras a donde sea que tengas que ir y me dejes a mí ¿te parece? –le sonrió.

—Vine a ver si estábamos bien y esto es un no ¿cierto?

— ¿Estar bien? –Ginny giró hasta él un poco molesta y confundida — ¿Por qué tendríamos que estar bien? Ni siquiera somos amigos.

—Pensé que te caía bien –se encogió de hombros –soy bastante divertido ¿no es así? –inclinó la cabeza como la mujer de anoche y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

—Aléjate de mí, si quieres venir esta noche, puedes hacerlo, diste tu palabra, yo ya tengo un amigo y no necesito más.

Giró sobre sus talones y fue como si todas sus fuerzas cayeran al suelo.

— ¿Esto será cada que nos veamos? –le preguntó Draco que había detenido su caída.

—Pues entonces deberías dejar de venir ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó cambiando por completo de tema –te pusiste muy pálida ¿aunque eso se puede?

—Debería irme, se me hará tarde para el colegio –se alejó de él.

— ¿Segura que quieres ir? No te ofendas pero creo que si caminas dos pasos más te dará algo y… creo que es peligroso que camines sola ¿ya fuiste al doctor?

— _Creo que tu amigo tiene problemas imaginarios_ –escuchó Ginny la voz masculina en su oído.

—Es verdad –contestó Ginny.

— ¿Puedes oírme? –preguntó la misma voz un tanto sorprendido.

—Es verdad, necesito un doctor –ignoró la voz –pero mi padre dice que estoy bastante bien.

—No te ofendas, pero creo que necesitas una opinión médica.

— ¿Y tú eres médico? –inquirió.

—Puedo serlo –sonrió –depende de la opinión que busques, si quieres que sea relacionada a tu padecimiento o sólo una revisión de rutina.

—Vamos –sujetó su mano y volvieron a su casa, su padre había salido con ellos, salvo que él ya se había marchado.

—Es una muy bonita casa –dijo Draco admirando la estancia — ¿podemos? –preguntó mirando hacia la puerta que daba hacía el río Anker.

—Claro –suspiró y abrió la puerta.

—Mi abuela solía decirme que este río era muy misterioso, ella vivió por estos rumbos cuando era niña.

— ¿En serio? –Averiguó sorprendida — ¿y porque muy misterioso? –lo observó.

—Por la cantidad de personas que han muerto aquí –la miró –ella solía contar que muchos de ellos necesitaban a alguien para cruzar.

— ¿A alguien para cruzar? –curioseó Ginny.

—Pero tú no creerás en eso ¿o sí? –Inquirió divertido.

—Para nada, es sólo que… ¿te ocurre algo? –preguntó al verlo distraído.

— ¿Qué? Perdón, es sólo que tanta calma… atrae –dijo viendo un punto distante del río.

—Eres una persona bastante extraña –expresó Ginny divertida.

—Lo sé, si te lo dijera, te sorprenderías –volteo a verla — ¿hace cuánto que no duermes? –Ginny lo observó sorprendida.

—No sé a qué te refieres –evadió el comentario.

—Así que tú… bueno, tú duermes tan bien como tu padre.

—Así es –mintió.

—Entonces ¿Por qué tu padre no pierde el conocimiento?

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿De qué me sorprendería si me dijeras? –sonsacó Ginny

—Es un bonito lugar –evadió el tema así que Ginny sonrió.

—Si me dices te digo –comentó Ginny.

—Si tú me comentas te digo.

—Primero tu –indicó Ginny.

—Suelo comer huevo refrito con cajeta y mermelada –se encogió de hombros –me da pena contarlo, pero soy extraño, la gente me cree fenómeno por eso –sonrió.

—Buen intento –dijo Ginny al verlo sonreír.


	7. Cena

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 **N/A:** Éste fic es una adaptación del fic del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, muchas cosas no se apegarán a la realidad de los personajes creados por Rowling, ni personalidades, ni edades. Aún así, espero que puedan darle una oportunidad.

Séptimo capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews, y perdón el retraso de actualización.

* * *

 **Capítulo 07: Cena.**

Ginny y Draco se quedaron casi toda la mañana sentados junto al río, la verdad, era la primera vez que podía sentarse en esa casa sin sentirse vigilada, sin sentirse preocupada.

—No es bueno dejar a un extraño merodeando en tu casa Ginevra –escuchó que le hablaban — ¿Qué tal si es un asesino? –se burlaron.

Ginny abrió los ojos, observó el reloj sobre su buró, eran casi las seis treinta de la tarde, se giró y se acomodó de nuevo, faltaba casi una hora para que su padre llegara, aprovecharía para seguir durmiendo un rato y…

Se incorporó de inmediato ¿en qué momento había pasado eso? ¿Cuándo se quedó dormida? ¿En qué momento perdió relación con el terreno consciente? ¿Dónde estaba Draco?

Bajó corriendo, Draco no estaba en ninguna parte de arriba ni abajo, volteo hacia el río Anker, Draco estaba sentado frente al río, muy tranquilo ¿Qué ese idiota no sabía que tan peligroso era estar en esa casa? Se preguntó Ginny.

— ¡Draco! –le gritó y este volteo a verla un poco confundido.

Se quedó quieta un momento, la mujer que había quitado su sueño ese día, salió y estaba frente al tonto y descuidado Draco, vio a Ginny e inclinó el rostro y le otorgó una sonrisa siniestra, estaban a distancias diferentes, la mujer estaba más cercana de Draco, pero Ginny corrió hasta él.

—Quítate –lo jaló de la chaqueta –quítate, quítate de aquí.

—Ginny, espera, me estás asfixiando –expresó incómodo.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –le inquirió molesta.

—Nada, te quedaste dormida, te llevé al que pensé era tu cuarto y bueno, bajé a este lugar, es tranquilo, no pensé que te fueras a enojar.

—Eres un idiota ¿no sabes que tan peligroso es este lugar? –lo reprendió.

— ¿Por qué me reprendes? –Preguntó él –por no irme o…

—Sólo dime si estás bien –lo observó.

— ¿Estás preocupada por mí? –sonrió.

—Eres un idiota –le soltó, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su casa, se detuvo a unos metros, Draco seguía en ese lugar –ven acá –gruñó molesta.

—De acuerdo –él la siguió sin decir más.

—Perdón por gritarte –se disculpó.

—Perdón por besarte –se excusó él.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

—Lucias tan… tranquila y… —le sonrió y la besó –perdón por engañarte sobre haberte besado.

—Eso me pasa por traer extraños a mi casa –se alejó de él.

—Soy un buen extraño si eso te tranquiliza –sonrió.

—Demasiado, no sabes cuánto –contestó.

—Te dejé dormir –sonrió –y no te robe nada, soy un buen extraño ¿no lo crees? –curioseó.

—Tengo una alarma contra ladrones –murmuró.

—No sonó cuando te robé el beso o… —se quedó callado y sonrió –al menos que no fuera robado.

—Fue sin permiso, fue robado –se quejó Ginny.

—Pues tu alarma contra robos no sonó, o lo permitiste o también querías que lo robara ¿Qué fue Ginny? –caminó hasta ella.

—Eres guapo –admitió Ginny y se puso roja ante la atenta mirada de Draco –pero ya te dije que eso no tiene porqué desarmar a todas las chicas.

—No me importa si desarma o no a las otras chicas, quiero saber si te desarma a ti.

—Vaya, sí que eres directo –tragó saliva.

—No encuentro el chiste a ir divagando si al final tendrás que decirlo.

—A veces, las personas prefieren que divagues un poco antes de que las sorprendas con cosas que no les importan.

—Así que no te importa decirme si te desarmo o no.

—No lo haces –contestó por fin –no tú.

—Eso es malo escucharlo, entonces ¿Qué es lo que te desarma Ginevra?

—creí que no te gustaba que las personas divagaran un poco.

—Bueno, me gusta que tú divagues un poco, así que vamos, desvía mi atención de lo que importa un poco.

El padre de Ginny no tardó en llegar, pasa su sorpresa, ambos hombres parecieron encajar perfectamente, hablaron sobre autos, y cultura en general, no le importó cuando la excluyeron de la plática, tenía cosas mejores que pensar por ejemplo ¿Por qué las cosas se volvían tan normales cuando estaba con Draco? Bueno, normales no al grado de ser extrañamente normal, sino que el contacto sobrenatural se detenía o se reducía por un momento

— ¿Quieres más? –Preguntó su padre –Ginny –la llamó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –volteó hasta ellos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien cariño? –observó a su padre que se veía preocupado.

—Sí, es sólo que no he podido dormir bien, eso es todo.

Observó a Draco que no dijo nada, sólo la observó atento, había dormido bien hacia unas horas, pero comparado con todos los días que no había podido dormir, no equivalía a una justa distribución de sueño.

—Me agrada que mi hija tenga un amigo –continúo su padre en la charla con Draco.

—Bueno, es un poco complicado ser amigo de alguien como Ginny, en un segundo te grita y al otro se preocupa, no sé si es de chicas eso, pero es un poco confuso –sonrió.

—Así son las chicas, pero creí que deberías saberlo –rio –te ves como esa clase de chicos que trae locas a las mujeres, ya sabes, se nota tu experiencia con las mujeres.

—Bueno –contestó Draco viendo nervioso a Ginny –siempre llega el momento que por muy experimentado y por mucha experiencia con las mujeres, te comportas como un idiota con una, siempre hay una chica que sobresale del resto.

—En eso tienes razón –admitió el hombre –recuerdo cuando conocí a la madre de Ginny, comencé a ser un idiota con todo, pero en realidad me gustaba, supe que sería la mujer de mi vida cuando no corrió al decirle que su actitud era como la de un león reclamando su territorio.

— ¿En serio le dijo eso? –indagó Draco divertido.

—Sí, en la segunda cita le dije eso, en nuestra primera cita llovió y fui tan idiota que no le ofrecí mi abrigo, fueron un desastre nuestras primeras citas, me sorprende que después de ese desastre accediera a casarse conmigo –sonrió.

—Todo terminó en desastre al final ¿no? –preguntó Ginny mirando a su padre.

—Ginny –la llamó cuando se puso de pie y salió.

—Iré yo, si no le molesta, claro –comentó Draco.

—Para nada –sonrió apenado.

Draco salió al patio trasero en busca de Ginevra, tal vez Ginny se negara a lo que ambos tenían, sin tenerlo, pero él lo sabía y lo aceptaba, era algo extraño lo que les pasaba, pero al fin de cuentas, nada era muy normal para ellos.

— ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó cuándo llegó hasta ella.

—Creo que deberías irte Draco –lo observó –no es la mejor cena que ofreciera mi padre.

—Algo me dice que no suele ofrecer muchas cenas.

Ginny volteo a verlo, algo le decía que la sombra detrás de él no era la misma que a ella la aterraba por las noches, bueno, en realidad la aterraba a todas horas, no era que tuviera un horario especifico en el cual asustarla.

— ¿Quién es quién te lo dice? –preguntó a la sombra.

—Nadie –mintió él.

—Algo me dice que no estás siendo honesto conmigo –argumentó a su favor.

—Es sólo que desde que mi abuela murió, no me he sentido de la misma forma.

—Bueno, desde que mi madre murió todo cambió radicalmente –confesó ella.

— ¿Cómo murió? –preguntó.

—Cáncer –suspiró –no ganó la guerra.

—Lo siento –la tomó por los hombros –mi abuela murió de un infarto.

—También lo siento –se disculpó.

—Así es la vida, sabes desde el momento en que naces que morirás un día y no sabes que tan lejos está ese día del de tu nacimiento.

— ¿Por qué dices que cambió tu vida? –lo observó.

—Porque cuando amas tanto a alguien, tu vida cambia Ginny, no es como si muriera un vecino, no es alguien ajeno a ti, la sangre de esa persona corre por tu sangre, eres parte de esa persona tanto como tú eres parte de ella, somos como un rompecabezas, que cada que pierdes a alguien, vas perdiendo una pieza de ti mismo, hasta que al final, quedas tan incompleto, y no hay repuestos para esas piezas, sólo queda andar por ahí, incompleto y esperando que llegue nuestro turno para unirnos con ellos ¿no lo crees?


	8. Pensamientos Peligrosos

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 **N/A:** Éste fic es una adaptación del fic del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, muchas cosas no se apegarán a la realidad de los personajes creados por Rowling, ni personalidades, ni edades. Aún así, espero que puedan darle una oportunidad.

Octavo capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews, y perdón el retraso de actualización.

* * *

 **Capítulo 08: Pensamientos Peligrosos.**

Ginevra observó atenta como la lluvia caía sobre la ciudad, era tranquilizador el sonido de las gotas golpeando el suelo, y hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tranquila, completamente tranquila.

—No sabía que te gustaba la lluvia –comentó Draco detrás de ella.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes –respondió –me gusta ver el agua caer desde el cielo desierto hasta el fin de la nada –sonrió.

—Científicamente eso es imposible, la lluvia cae de las nubes, y cae al suelo, donde una gran cantidad se evapora y otra cuanta llega a los mantos subterráneos –Ginny volteó a verlo –estoy bromeando –sonrió.

—Claro, algo me decía que no eres tan inteligente –comentó y volvió su vista a la lluvia.

—Si sigues con eso, nuestros _algo_ terminaran en una batalla interminable y en verdad me gustas como para dejar de verte sólo porque mi _algo_ se pone histérico por tu _algo_ metiche.

—Pues mi _algo_ , en este momento no sabe de qué habla tu _algo_ y se siente un poco ofendido por tu _algo_ agresivo –se burló.

—Dejemos de involucrar a nuestros _algo_ y hablemos tú y yo sin máscaras –caminó hasta ella.

—Draco –Ginny contuvo la respiración al verlo tan cerca.

—Ginevra –habló él –puedo ver tu _algo_ y sé quién es.

— ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó sorprendida.

—Sé que desde la cena con tu padre puedes ver mi _"algo"_ pero no lo distingues como yo al tuyo.

—Bueno, esa sombra que no distingo… ¿me sigue a todos lados? –preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

—Sí –contestó.

— ¿Quién es tu sombra? –inquirió.

—Es mi abuela –expresó Draco –necesita algo para cruzar, algunos espíritus se aferran a las personas que más las quisieron en vida, y acuden a ella para que les ayude a cruzar…

— ¡Eso quiere decir que mi sombra es mi madre! –Expresó Ginny feliz y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender –pero si es ella… no entiendo la razón por la que me asusta su presencia.

—Es un poco raro que no distingas a tu propio _"algo"_ –observó a las espaldas de Ginny y luego a ella –y es más raro que yo si lo haga.

—Bueno, creo que es porque en el fondo, no he perdonado a mi madre por abandonarme… aunque sé que ella no se fue porque así lo quiso, sino porque la enfermedad se la llevó.

—Ginny –suspiró Draco y sus ojos grises perdieron un poco el brillo normal.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –Investigó preocupada –quiero que sepas que… me alegra saber que tú también sufres lo que yo y que no estoy loca.

—Hay muchas veces, que las personas son demasiado propensas a lo sobrenatural, aunque muchas veces no se den cuenta de ello.

— ¿Yo soy una de esas? –Curioseó Ginny.

—Sí, pero lo que te sigue no es tu madre Ginny, es algo que…

[0]

Ginny despertó por el fuerte golpe que provenía del patio, observó el reloj, eran cerca de las siete quince de la mañana, por suerte era sábado y no tenía por qué preocuparse por la hora, observó hacia el patio, no había sido nada fuera de lo normal, sólo su padre que intentaba acomodar algo en el patio.

Se duchó y bajó en busca de su padre, al verlo tan concentrado no quiso interrumpirlo, fue a preparar el desayuno en lo que su padre se desocupaba.

—Pensé que dormirías más tarde –comentó su padre.

—Ese era el plan, pero me despertó lo que fuera que se te cayó –le sonrió.

— ¿De qué hablas? –Indagó su padre –por cierto –cambió de tema –me encontré a Draco y lo invité a desayunar, está afuera con la moto.

— ¿Y cómo es que? –preguntó y al voltear, vio a su padre con un pants, había ido a correr, entonces ¿Quién era la persona que vio moviendo cosas en el patio?

—Por favor, se amable, no tienes por qué ser grosera con él.

—Bien, pero aun no entiendo tu insistencia de invitarlo tanto papá –masculló molesta.

—Lo sé, pero algo en él me agrada, además, ¿crees que no he notado como lo miras cuando según estamos distraídos hablando de algo? –Le sonrió –él también está interesado en ti, deberías intentar darle una oportunidad.

—Papá, deja de hacerle de casamentera, él no me gusta, de hecho, algo en él no me agrada.

—Entonces… creo que será mejor que me vaya –dijo a sus espaldas Draco.

—Mi padre te invitó y hasta donde yo sé, es la casa de él –comentó seria.

—Pero no es muy agradable incomodar a las personas que viven en esta casa –se encogió de hombros –con tu rechazo es más que suficiente.

—Por mí no te preocupes, yo ya desayuné, tendrán un desayuno tranquilo.

—Ginevra –dijo su padre serio.

—No te preocupes papá –le otorgó una sonrisa tranquilizadora –todo está bien.

[O]

El sueño que Ginny había tenido con Draco la había dejado completamente fuera de sí, había muchas cosas que no entendía, si sólo eran sueños o pensamientos creados por su subconsciente, o realmente era algo que él quería decirle, y si él quería decirle ¿Por qué nunca terminaba ese pensamiento? Siempre se quedaba al comienzo de la verdadera revelación ¿Qué era lo que Draco sabía y ella no?

—No es gracioso –se quejó cuando no pudo abrir la puerta del baño de la escuela, se molestó un poco a causa de ser la nueva víctima en bromas — ¡Déjame salir! Esto no es gracioso y no te dejaré hacerme parte de tus víctimas, así que déjame salir.

Pero nadie le hizo caso, pudo escuchar unos pasos de un lado a otro, la presencia de alguien más al otro lado de la puerta era completamente perceptible, pero algo le decía, que esa persona, tal vez ya no formaba parte de los vivos, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta de su cubículo, y después ese golpe se vio acompañado de varios más.

— ¡Ginevra! –Escuchó que la hablaron — ¿estás bien?

—Neville –dijo abrazándolo.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

— ¿Cómo entraste? –preguntó al ver la puerta cerrada.

—Bueno, se cierra cuando entras ¿sabías? –sonrió divertido –vamos –la tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta con tal naturalidad, que le sorprendió.

Todos la veían extraño, era lógico que habían escuchado los gritos pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie de ellos había ido a su rescate más que Neville, su inseparable amigo, bueno, al menos en la escuela, saliendo de esta… era Draco, por más que insistía en alejarlo, él seguía ahí, con ella.

[O]

—Un amigo de mi hermano me contó lo que pasó en la escuela hoy –comentó Draco sentándose junto a ella en el sofá.

—Que chismoso es –contestó y tomó la taza que le ofreció –gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer –comentó.

[O]

Ginny se quedó callada observando hacia el patio que poco a poco se iba obscureciendo más, la mujer que había visto hacia días no había vuelto a aparecer y eso le agradaba ¿a qué se debía? Comenzaba a creer que el chico sentado junto a ella, ahuyentaba a todos.

— ¿Sabes? –Le preguntó –comienzo a creer que hay algo entre tú y yo –lo observó y él bajó la vista.

— ¿Algo como qué? –la observó y sus ojos brillaron con un poco de esperanza.

—No lo sé en realidad –admitió –sólo sé que algo hay en ti que no quieres decirme y eso no me agrada.

—No confías en mí –musitó –tal vez… ¿es por eso que no me has dado una oportunidad de estar contigo Ginny? –se acercó a ella.

—No lo sé –lo observó nerviosa –pero tienes algo que sin duda hace que todo se vuelva raro.

— ¿Raro? –Sonrió –te produzco sensaciones raras –dijo alegre.

—A mí no –lo observó –hablo del contexto, cuando tú no estás todo es raro, pero cuando estás aquí, me atrevo a decir que alejas a todos y a todo de aquí.

—Muchos llamarían a esa sensación amor Ginny –besó su mejilla –esa sensación de seguridad y de que algo te hace falta cuando la otra persona no está cerca, es a lo que muchos llamamos amor, pero estás tan empecinada en ocultarlo, que no lo quieres ver –le dijo y sin más, la besó.


	9. Nunca lo Sabremos

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 **N/A:** Éste fic es una adaptación del fic del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, muchas cosas no se apegarán a la realidad de los personajes creados por Rowling, ni personalidades, ni edades. Aún así, espero que puedan darle una oportunidad.

Noveno capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews.

* * *

 **Capítulo 09: Nunca lo Sabremos.**

Ginny abrió los ojos a causa del jarrón que se cayó provocando un ruido fuerte, observó a Draco caminar de un lado a otro, hablando como consigo mismo, si ese hombre no le pareciera tan extraño, creería que hablaba solo.

—Hay algunas personas como él en quien no se debe confiar Ginevra –susurraron detrás de ella –él es exactamente en quien no debes confiar, aleja a todos de ti, pequeña Gin.

Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a descender, su madre solía decirle Gin, y ahora mismo, le estaba diciendo que Draco no era una persona en quien se podría confiar.

Salió al patio intentando no hacer ruido, y con la voz en su cabeza aconsejándole que no confiara en él, que no se podía confiar en alguien así.

— ¿Por qué demonios es tan complicado abuela? –Lo escuchó –debería irme y dejar a Ginny en paz, si ella no siente nada por mí, aunque yo sí, debería irme, al final, la única persona lastimada sería yo –suspiró –a veces desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo, y me dieras esos consejos en persona, no adivinar qué es lo que tú me dirías.

—No confíes en él Gin –escuchó de nuevo –es sólo una forma de atraparte.

— ¿Con quién hablas? –lo interrumpió.

—Mi abuela, técnicamente a la nada, pero creo que mi abuela puede escucharme todo lo que le cuento.

—Creo que deberías irte ahora mismo –le expresó un poco molesta.

— ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? –se acercó a ella.

—No, pero quiero que te vayas de aquí, no es tu casa, no sé porque te tomas tantos atrevimientos de merodear por aquí.

—Bueno, tu padre…

—Cuando esté él puedes venir, no cuando no esté.

— ¿Por qué esta actitud? –preguntó desconcertado.

—Siempre te has quejado de cómo te trato ¿no es así? –gruñó.

—Jamás de este modo tan grosero Ginny.

—Eso no te importa –dijo molesta –no me agrada que cada que vienes extrañamente me quedo dormida, no sé qué me haces para eso.

—En el momento en que me vaya tú mejor que nadie sabrás que pasará –musitó.

—No sé de qué me hablas –señaló molesta.

—Sí lo sabes, pero bien, me iré si eso es lo que quieres.

—Solamente vas a salir lastimado ¿no lo dijiste? –expresó triste cuando él caminó hasta la puerta trasera.

—Ginny…

—Vete por favor ¿sí? –lo observó –estoy cansada de que cada que pasa algo entre tú y yo… sólo es producto de un sueño más, estoy harta de que cada que serás honesto conmigo… despierto, para saber que ni en mis sueños puedes ser honesto Draco, estoy cansada de esperar a que alguien me diga que pasa conmigo.

—No sé a qué te refieres –comentó serio.

— ¡Qué te pasa lo mismo que a mí! –gritó y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender.

Draco caminó hasta ella, rozó sus labios con los de ella, la atrajo a su cuerpo y la besó con delicadeza, Ginny se aferró a ese momento, en cualquier momento despertaría, pero en esta ocasión no fue así.

—Deberías confiar en quien nunca te deja sola Ginevra –escuchó, levantó la vista pero Draco no había hablado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó él al verla seria.

—Nada –sonrió –es bueno saber que esto por lo menos no es un sueño.

— ¿Te he besado en tus sueños? –Preguntó divertido –así que no era el único que quería eso ¿o sí?

—No comenzaras con eso –se alejó.

— ¿Por qué es tan complicado para ti admitir que algo nos pasa? –Le preguntó.

—Pero quiero saber qué es lo que nos pasa a ti y a mí.

—Nos gustamos el uno al otro, eso es lo que pasa –explicó él.

—Tiene que ser algo más que eso –indicó ella.

—Deja de torturarte Ginevra –le pidió Draco –no vas a solucionar nada si te torturas.

—Eso es algo que nunca sabremos ¿no? –sonrió.

—Sólo dime que haremos esto oficial cuando tu padre llegue a casa –rodeo su cintura y volvió a besarla.

—Será divertido ver su cara de sorpresa –señaló ella y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Draco.

—No podrá creer que logré conquistarte –besó su cabeza –vamos adentro, comienza a hacer frío y podrías enfermarte.

—Bien.

Se dedicaron a ver televisión, a platicar de muchas cosas, el padre de Ginny llegó un poco tarde de lo normal, cenaron como siempre, ella absorta en sus pensamientos y su ahora novio y su padre hablando de que tal su día.

—Papá –habló ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre cariño? –preguntó.

—Bueno, Draco y yo queríamos decirte algo –expuso y se quedó callada.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó y los observó a los dos.

—Draco y yo… estamos saliendo –le dijo y Draco rodeo su cintura al momento que llegó hasta él.

—Esa es una muy buena noticia, me estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo más tardarías en decirle que sí –sonrió.

[O]

Ginny volteo a ver al hermano de Draco cuando se puso junto a ella.

—Soy Orión –sonrió y se sentó –tu cuñado.

— ¿Mi cuñado? –preguntó.

—Soy hermano de Draco, me dijo que hoy irías a casa a conocer a mis padres.

—Y a ti –comentó ella.

—A mí ya me conoces ¿no es así? –preguntó.

—Bueno, pero…

—Me alegro que Draco encontrara a alguien tan linda y agradable como tú.

—Gracias –sonrió.

—Sólo ten cuidado –comentó.

— ¿Con él? –volteó a verlo.

—No, con él no –suspiró –te sorprenderás un poco llegando a casa, pero recuerda que todos en mi casa estarán felices de que él encontrara a alguien, hasta yo lo estoy –apretó su hombro y se alejó.

—Ese tipo siempre ha sido tan raro –comentó Neville detrás de ella.

—Me asustaste –dijo alarmada.

—Perdón, no quise interrumpirlos –se sentó frente a ella.

— ¿Quién de los dos siempre ha sido tan raro? –sonrió.

—El hermano mayor –la observó –los conozco desde hace años Ginny –suspiró –deberías alejarte de Draco, no te traerá nada bueno él.

—Tengo escuchando eso desde hace tiempo –admitió.

—Pues… entonces deberías hacer caso a lo que te dicen los demás, tal vez es por tu bien ¿no lo crees? –la miró –pero Orión tiene razón, cuando vayas a esa casa, te sorprenderás lo suficiente, todos ahí son raros.

—Conociendo a Draco no dudo que su familia se parezca a él.

—No será tan divertido después, te lo aseguro.

Neville se levantó y se unió a un par de chicos a lo lejos, no estaba tan convencida de nada ahora, primero el comentario tan extraño de Orión, y después, las palabras de Neville.

Ginny se miró nuevamente en el espejo y suspiró, se quitó el vestido y se puso algo cómodo, si los padres de Draco iban a conocerla, lo mejor sería que la conociera tal y como era, para nada estaba a la última moda, siempre vestía cómodamente y no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

— ¿Lista? –preguntó él emocionado.

—Claro –sonrió al ver que en ningún momento criticó su vestimenta.

—Les encantarás –la besó.

—Draco espera –lo detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

—Creo que no estoy lista para conocerlos.

—Pero si te ves hermosa Ginevra –dijo él –les encantará conocerte y…

— ¿Puede ser después? –Investigó –por favor.


	10. La Familia de Draco

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 **N/A:** Éste fic es una adaptación del fic del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, muchas cosas no se apegarán a la realidad de los personajes creados por Rowling, ni personalidades, ni edades. Aún así, espero que puedan darle una oportunidad.

Décimo capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews, el siguiente capítulo es el final, también hay un pequeño epílogo, pero como es realmente corto el epílogo, lo juntaré con el capítulo final.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: La Familia de Draco.**

— ¡Es una grosería de tu parte! –gritó su padre molesto.

—Papá…

—Ginevra –explicó él –ese chico esperó tanto por esto y cuando por fin llega el día en que conozcas a su familia simplemente le dices que no.

—Él dijo que estaba bien –expresó en su defensa.

—Claro, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiese sido al revés cariño? –preguntó.

—Lo hubiese matado –admitió ella.

—Bien, él te tiene muchas consideraciones porque sigues aquí.

—Papá…

[O]

Ginny se puso el ridículo vestido color negro y todo lo demás acorde, había pasado una semana desde que no quiso ir a conocer a sus padres, pero Draco no parecía molesto con eso.

—No regresen tarde –pidió su padre y tomó su maleta.

—Ve con cuidado ¿bien? –indagó ella.

—Claro cariño –besó su frente –cuídala Draco –le pidió y subió al taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

—Te ves hermosa –le informó y besó su mejilla.

—Gracias, ahora vámonos o me arrepentiré.

—Vamos entonces.

Draco condujo hasta un bonito restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, entraron tomados de la mano y fueron en dirección hasta una pareja que lucía adorable, buscó por el lugar y se le hizo raro no ver a Orión.

—Papá, mamá, ella es Ginevra, mi novia –sonrió.

—Ginevra –dijo el hombre –soy Lucius Malfoy –se puso de pie y sujetó su mano con demasiada educación.

—Yo soy Narcissa –se presentó la mujer –y sonrió.

—Ginevra Weasley –informó apenada –es un placer conocerlos –sonrió y buscó por el lugar.

—Espero que te guste el lugar –habló un poco incómodo el Señor Malfoy.

—Es hermoso –sonrió, en verdad lo era.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Draco al oído.

— ¿Y dónde está tu hermano Orión? –le preguntó discretamente.

—Bueno, él…

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? –preguntó el padre de Draco.

—En la escuela –comentó él –fui al antiguo colegio y ahí la vi, estaba sentada en la mesa en la que solía sentarme con Orión –recordó con el semblante serio.

—Pensé que nadie se sentaba en esa mesa ya –comentó la Señora Malfoy.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo, así que… bueno, la vi, y quise conocer a la valiente que se sentó en esa mesa.

—Desde que Orión murió –comenzó Narcissa –nadie quiere sentarse en ese lugar, y bueno, desde que eso ocurrió, Draco también puso su vida en pausa, me alegra saber que encontró a alguien tan linda y agradable como tú, es como… si, bueno, Orión te hubiese enviado a su vida cariño –la mujer no pudo contener las lágrimas –estamos tan felices de que Draco encontrara a alguien.

—Yo no… sabía lo de Orión –comentó y observó a Draco que se encogió de hombros –cuando llegué al colegio, tampoco soy comunicativa, ese lugar me agrado y como era lo suficientemente alejado y tranquilo, decidí sentarme ahí, ahora veo porque nadie peleaba ese lugar –sonrió apenada.

La velada se volvió un poco incómoda, y más al saber que veía todos los días a Orión en la escuela, si se supone que estaba muerto ¿cómo podía verlo? Peor aún ¿Por qué Draco no le dijo eso y señaló exactamente al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano? Así que el también veía cosas y no lo admitía.

—Estuviste un poco seria –le dijo cuando estuvieron en la sala de la casa de Ginny.

—Bueno, jamás mencionaste que tu hermano estaba muerto –le reclamó –cuando nos conocimos aquella vez… tu señalaste a tu hermano.

—Y tú lo viste –le sonrió.

—Bueno, sí pero… pensé que era el chico…

—Sólo a él –le confesó serio –escucho a Orión desde que pasó su accidente, sólo cuando está muy feliz ¿cómo sigue? –preguntó.

—No lo sé, ¿normal? –se encogió de hombros.

—Él solía ir mucho con Neville y Luke a un sendero que daba directo al río Anker, cerca de aquí, hace unos años, hubo una tormenta, resbalaron y cayeron al río –bajó la cabeza –se ahogaron

— ¿Neville? –le preguntó.

—Neville Longbottom y Luke Roberts –la miró –jamás encontraron el cuerpo de alguno de los tres –se sentó sobre el sofá –ha sido muy duro todo desde ese día, Orión no sólo era mi hermano, sino que también mi mejor amigo, él tenía más amigos, pero… era parte importante en mi vida.

—Por esa razón miras el río con tanta… necesidad.

—Daría lo que fuera porque hubiesen encontrado su cuerpo, a veces creo que sigue vivo, pero cuando lo escucho dentro de mi cabeza, sé que él no lo está.

—Lo siento tanto –se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó.

La confesión de Draco la hizo sentirse tan incómoda, a menos que existiera otro Neville Longbottom, su mejor amigo era un fantasma y jamás lo había notado.

— ¿Cómo era ese tal Neville Longbottom? –le preguntó después de un rato.

—Alto –sonrió Draco –bastante serio, aunque divertido e inteligente, le gustaba la herbología, tenía se la pasaba en cerca del río colectando plantas y todo eso.

—Ya veo –dijo seria — ¿y el tal Luke? –preguntó.

—Alto, de cabello castaño y de personalidad extraña –expresó serio –nunca me cayó del todo bien.

—Ya veo –murmuró.

—Debería irme –indicó Draco poniéndose de pie.

—Es muy tarde como para que conduzcas –le comentó preocupada.

—Mis padres se preocuparán –señaló rozando las yemas de sus dedos en el cuello de Ginny –además, creo que tienes que descansar.

—Tu familia es muy interesante –le sonrió y caminó hasta las escaleras.

—Algunos lo creen –apuntó divertido.

—Gracias a ti, me enteré que mi mejor amigo es un fantasma –giró a verlo y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

— ¿Qué? –indagó sorprendido y la siguió.

—El día que nos conocimos, Neville estaba sentado junto a mí, ahora entiendo porque fuiste tan grosero con él y porque tu hermano no se subió a tu moto ese mismo día.

— ¿Orión te ha estado rondando? –preguntó.

—No lo sé, Draco –se sentó sobre su cama –hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de ti y que me gustaría entenderlas.

— ¿Qué es lo que no comprendes de mí? –preguntó y se sentó junto a ella.

—Dijiste que tu abuela había muerto, pero no que tu hermano lo hizo.

—Yo jamás te dije que mi abuela había muerto Ginevra –la miró.

—Eso es lo que no comprendo –suspiró –que no sé si tú también estás muerto, ya no sé distinguir.

—Tranquila –dijo él y le sonrió –todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Ginny sujetó las mejillas de Draco cuando este la besó, se fue dejando ir hacia atrás para dejarlo a él sobre ella, comenzaron a desvestirse lentamente.

—Ginny –musitó Draco desde su cuello.

—Dra… —susurró abriendo los ojos.

Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, por fin después de tanto tiempo, la sombra que había estado torturándola, iba tomando forma, el hombre le sonrió, estaba vestido de jeans, playera de color rojo, sus ojos negros brillaban extrañamente con malicia y la sonrisa de lado era cruel.

—No te detengas –murmuró al verla inmóvil.

—Ginny –murmuró Draco desde su hombro — ¿Qué ocurre? –la observó y volteo hacia el lugar a donde ella veía — ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Quién eres? –murmuró.

—Eso, pronto lo sabrás –dijo desvaneciéndose.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Draco y se quitó de encima de ella.

—No lo sé –expresó y sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar la imagen de aquel hombre de sus recuerdos.

Brincó cuando se escuchó un ruido fuerte en la parte trasera del jardín, Draco se abotonó los pantalones y se asomó por la ventana.

—Iré a ver –le dijo –por favor no salgas de aquí hasta ver quién es.

—Draco… —le dijo e intentó detenerlo.

Se asomó a la ventana, Draco sin duda no vio a la mujer saliendo del río, y tampoco notó al nuevo miembro de sus torturas.


	11. Vamos a Jugar un Poco

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 **N/A:** Éste fic es una adaptación del fic del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, muchas cosas no se apegarán a la realidad de los personajes creados por Rowling, ni personalidades, ni edades. Aún así, espero que puedan darle una oportunidad.

Un Décimo capítulo, más epílogo, muchas gracias por los reviews, esta historia tiene una segunda parte que se centra más que nada en Draco, que se llama **Rising Sun** , gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Vamos a Jugar un Poco.**

Observó a Draco llegar hasta el río, sabía que lo que fuera que hubiese ocasionado ese ruido no era algo con quien fuera fácil de deshacerse.

—A veces, pequeña Ginny –dijeron a sus espaldas –es mejor hacer caso a quien te vigila noche y día y no a personas a quien apenas conoces.

—Draco –murmuró y corrió a la puerta pero ésta se cerró con violencia antes de que llegara.

—Es hora de que hablemos –le dijo el hombre junto a ella –esperé tanto para esto.

— ¡Draco! –Intentó abrir la ventana pero tampoco pudo — ¡Draco! –Golpeo con fuerza el vidrio — ¡Draco! –insistió.

—Es una lástima que tu madre no esté aquí para ver todo lo que ocasionó con sus estupideces –gritó enfurecido haciendo que el foco de la lámpara explotara.

—Mi madre no tiene la culpa de nada –dijo molesta.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? –sonrió y de la nada, estaba detrás de ella.

—Soy Blaise –murmuró –soy Blaise Zabini, pero no te culparé si no me recuerdas, era tan sólo un año más grande de lo que ahora eres tu cuando terminé muerto.

—No sé qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi madre y conmigo –dijo asustada.

—Te contaré una breve historia antes de traerte a este lado –sonrió –es una lástima, ese pobre chico se quedará sin lo que ama nuevamente, primero su hermano, ahora tú.

—Él no tiene nada que ver en esto ¿o sí? –preguntó.

—Claro que no –dijo divertido –por eso hice que saliera de aquí, es una lástima, y admito que es mi culpa, debí esperar a que terminaran de conocerse ¿no es así? Pero la última vez que dejé que terminaran algo así, terminé muerto.

— ¡No te entiendo! –dijo llevándose las manos al rostro completamente desesperada.

—Tu madre no era la mejor mujer en el mundo, y contrario a lo que te decían, ella jamás murió de cáncer –sonrió.

— ¡Estás mintiendo! –gritó.

— ¡Tú madre era una mujerzuela! –Vociferó –la vi revolcándose con el mejor amigo de tu padre, ahí, justo donde Neville te llevaba, les convenía más muerto que vivo ¿y dónde crees que terminé? –Dijo furioso –le juré que me vengaría, pero la vida se encargó de ella, y no puedo cruzar, no si no cumplo mis pendientes ¿y sabes algo pequeña Gin? –Sonrió –tú eres mi pase al más allá.

—Irás al infierno –gritó.

—Y no me importa ir al infierno –admitió –sólo quiero cruzar ya, pero no sólo eres mi pase, que te alegre saber que ayudaras a su hermano a cruzar, no sólo a Orión Malfoy, sino a Neville Longbottom también, eres la parte clave para que nosotros crucemos, el producto de la aventura de tu madre.

—Estás mintiendo –expresó furiosa.

— _Tú padre_ se enteró, no puedes ocultarle la verdad a un médico toda la vida, a menos que el médico sea lo suficientemente idiota y le guste ser idiota, por eso tu madre huyó de Staffordshire, _tu padre_ fue lo bastante bueno al aceptarte aquí, después de todo, tu no tenías la culpa de lo que tu madre hizo, pero para nosotros, sí, la tienes y serás nuestro pase al más allá.

— ¡Ginny! –Gritó Draco desde el otro lado de la puerta –Abre –le pidió.

—Draco –dijo y corrió a la puerta –Draco no puedo abrir la puerta.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle a menos que lo quieras muerto también –se encogió de hombros –es tu elección.

— ¿Quién es la mujer? –Averiguó — ¿Por qué torturarme? –indagó.

—No fue una tortura, sólo nos divertíamos, no puedes culparnos Ginny, casi nadie nos ve, tantos años esperando cruzar y sin ser vistos, tenemos que aprovechar cuando alguien nos ve para divertirnos un poco.

— ¿Por qué no desde que llegué? –Volvió a investigar –pudiste ahorrarte todo esto y hacerlo.

—Tenías que llevarle un mensaje a Draco, lo hiciste.

— ¿Qué mensaje? –inquirió.

—El mensaje fue enviado, no necesitas saberlo.

—Tú eras su amigo ¿cierto? –lo atacó.

— ¿Conoce muy bien tu casa no es así? –le sonrió.

— ¡Ginny! –Gritó cuando abrió la puerta — ¿estás bien?

—Sí –mintió.

—Me alegra ¿cómo se atoró? –aclaró.

— ¿Quién era? –sonsacó.

—Un gato –se encogió de hombros –nada serio ¿estás bien?

—Sí –volvió a la cama. Se recostó y Draco junto a ella

—Estás helado –murmuró.

—Hace un poco de aire afuera, eso es todo –la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Vamos a dormir –se acomodó en su pecho.

—Bien.

Ginny se quedó completamente dormida, esta vez, todo fue tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado por la madrugada, como si nada hubiese pasado desde que llegó.

—Tu papá llega mañana ¿no es así? –preguntó Draco.

—Así es –admitió.

—No estoy muy seguro de dejarte sola aquí –acarició su mejilla.

—Vamos, es sábado, mi papá llegará mañana por la mañana, no será tanto tiempo –le sonrió.

— ¿Segura que todo está bien? –indagó.

—Completamente bien –volvió a mentir – ¿Qué mensaje recibiste de mí? –curioseó.

— ¿Mensaje? –La observó curioso –no lo sé ¿Qué tipo de mensaje?

—No importa –lo besó –te quiero, nos veremos después, lo prometo.

— _No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir_ –le dijo una voz burlona desde sus espaldas.

—Conduce con cuidado esa moto ¿bien?

— _Es mejor que vengas a jugar pronto_ –le indicó.

— ¿Y dónde están los demás? –Inquirió –Orión, Neville…

—Cada quien se aferra a algo al morir de forma trágica, te unes a quien rondaba tu mente al momento de morir.

—Ya veo –le sonrió –eres amigable viéndote bien.

—Puede que lo sea –explicó serio –cuando el agua va quemándote la garganta, cuando tus vías respiratorias se saturan de agua, y tus ojos le imploran a la persona cerca que te ayude y no hace nada por ayudarte, es cuando tu naturaleza cambia.

[O]

Ginny volteo sobresaltada, faltaban escasos minutos para la media noche, miró la libreta sobre la mesa y sonrió, caminó hasta ella y anotó algo en ella.

Las tablas de la parte de arriba comenzaron a crujir de manera escalofriante, hacía tiempo que no se sentía atemorizada, ¿Por qué a pesar de que ahora conocía a ese ser? Se seguía sintiendo aterrada

—Llegó la hora pequeña –dijo la voz de esa mujer, era ronca y escalofriante, jamás había tenido contacto así con ella, la había visto, pero jamás escuchado hablar, le sonrió al verla asustada –es momento, es momento –aplaudió emocionada — ¡Vamos a matarte! –Gritó y rió desquiciadamente –lentamente, haré que tus entrañas salgan por tu boca, será divertido.

Ginny se alejó y corrió hasta el patio trasero, intentó entrar a la casa de alado, pero sintió como algo la tomaba del tobillo y la arrastraba hasta el río Anker.

— ¡Ayuda! –Gritó — ¡Auxilio! –insistió, intentó enterrar los dedos en la tierra pero sólo logró que un par de sus uñas se desprendieran por completo.

— ¡Ahora sentirás todo lo que nosotros sentimos al morir! –la mujer abrió los ojos completamente y la hundió en el río.

Ginevra comenzó a forcejear para que la dejaran salir a la superficie para poder tomar aire, vio a todos lados posibles y pudo ver a Neville, serio, como siempre, sosteniéndola del hombro, a Blaise, sonriendo encantado al verla ahogarse sosteniéndola del pecho, era él quien la mantenía hundida, la mujer, que sostuvo su mano, la única persona presente que no la sostenía era Orión, él veía apenado la escena.

Sus fosas nasales estaban completamente llenas de agua, al igual que la garganta, el agua quemaba de manera espantosa sus vías respiratorias y la garganta le ardía como si le hubiesen metido un trozo de metal a fuego vivo a ella.

Todo era desesperante ¿Cuánto más tardaría por morir? Valdría la pena si por lo menos, ayudaba su amigo y al hermano del hombre que quería, a ir a un lugar mejor, en cuanto a Blaise, ojalá fuera al mismo infierno.

Sus ojos se cerraron y de la nada, dejó de sentir la presión, dejó de sentir la desesperación.

* * *

 **Epílogo: Sobrevive.**

* * *

Draco condujo hasta la casa de Ginevra, había olvidado su saco y sus bóxer en ese lugar, y no quería meter a Ginny en problemas cuando llegara su padre y lo veía, no sabía si ella los hubiese recogido o no, pero, no correría riesgos.

Se le hizo extraño al ver la puerta principal abierta, así que entró y cerró con cuidado, no quería asustarla, caminó hasta la cocina al ver la luz encendida.

 _Estaré bien papá, no te preocupes por nada, todo será por una buena causa. Muchos podrán cruzar._

Draco levantó la cabeza y sonrió al ver al rubio junto frente a él.

—Caímos a una trampa –le explicó –aquel día, caímos a una trampa que construyó el amante de la madre de Ginny –le observó serio –fue imposible salir de ahí, pero yo no quiero cruzar.

—Orión –susurró incrédulo al ver a su hermano y se sintió tan alegre, que unas cuantas lágrimas descendieron.

—Estoy bien, sólo quería verte otra vez y decirte que eres el mejor hermano del mundo, pero no quiero cruzar sabiendo que te quitaré lo que más amas en el universo.

— ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó.

—No sabía que te enamorarías de ella –comentó –juré vengarme de quien fuera responsable de lo que nos pasó, de hacerle daño a esa persona o a quien más quisiera, y la persona que más quiso, es Ginny –calló por unos minutos –jamás pensé que te enamorarías de ella, perdón.

— ¿Vengarte? ¿De Ginny? –miró hasta el patio trasero.

—Date prisa o será muy tarde –le advirtió.

Cuando Draco salió corriendo, pudo ver a su hermano de pie dentro del río, éste volteo a verlo, le sonrió y desapareció, el golpeteo del agua había cesado en ese momento, entró apresurado.

— ¡Ginny! –Gritó — ¡Ginny! –La sacó a superficie y nado con ella hasta la orilla –Ginny –dijo desesperado –mierda –gimió –ni siquiera pasé RCP –se quejó. Comenzó a intentar hacerla expulsar el agua y le dio respiración boca a boca.

— ¡Ginny! –Gritó aliviado cuando esta escupió el agua — ¿estás bien? –preguntó.

—Tu abuela –le dijo.

—Está muerta –le recordó.

—Lo sé –lo miró –era hermosa –Ginny abrazó a Draco fuertemente, este la ayudó a levantarse y fueron hasta la casa.

—Al parecer ya todo sería normal –le consoló Draco.

— _O tal vez no_ –le murmuró alguien al oído.


End file.
